Family Relics: Adventures of the Past and Present
by TornadoandTwilight
Summary: Daring Do and her fan-turned-friend Rainbow Dash hunt a powerful treasure in the Past, while their descendants hunt the same artifact in the present. Can both sets of adventurers prevent the awakening of an ancient evil that threatens both Equestria and Ponyland?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- double trouble

_Daring Do's Last adventure, chapter one-_

_The burning sands of the great wastes blew over their hooves, scorching winds beating on the two cloaked figures mercilessly. Looking around at the pyramids half buried in the sands, the two figures struggled against scorching winds that could tear flesh from the bone. _

_"Daring, I think I see the entrance over there!" The blue mare called out to her companion, pointing a hoof at a small doorway barely visible on the desert floor. "Hurry, before these winds tear us apart!"_

_The two ponies trotted directly into the hellish sandstorm, as it tore against their tattered cloaks like knives. Finally, the pair made their way into the shelter of the archway, and pushed up against the stone door in from of them with all of their might._

_"Look, its moving!" The other mare with the compass cutie mark exclaimed, pressing her weight against the slab. "Push, Dash, Push!" _

_The ancient door finally gave way, sliding forward and sending the two ponies tumbling down the set of stairs in from of them._

_"Wooahhhh, owf, oof, ouch!" The tan mare called out, as her companion landed on top of her. "Rainbow, get off! Sheesh, have you been snacking between meals?"_

_"Not funny, Daring!" The other mare shot back, . "Anyway, you sure this is the right place?"_

_The two Pegasus yanked their cloaks off, revealing a tan mare in a pith helmet and explorer's shirt, and a blue mares with a rainbow colored mane. These two heroic ponies were none other than Daring Do, brave adventurer and treasure hunter, and Rainbow Dash, once one of the famous harmony bearers, and longtime friend of Daring. Over the years, Miss Do had asked Rainbow to come along on many of her heroic outings. And the now middle-aged flyer believed this little quest would be no different. _

_"Yep, this is it." Daring Do replied, pulling a book out of her satchel, and comparing it to the glyphs on the wall. "This is definitely the tomb of King Hoofincommon, seventh Pharaoh of the zebra empire."_

_"Awesome, another tomb full of deadly traps; thanks for inviting me along on this one." Dash replied with a sarcastic laugh. "And what exactly are we doing here again?"_

_"The mareharaja of Ponystan is paying us a fortune to bring her the pharaoh's wand of awakening." The Pegasus explained, using her wings to strike a flint and light one of the torches along the wall. "She wants to use its power to protect her subjects."_

_The two Pegasus trotted down the drafty hall, the darkness lit only by the glow of Daring's torch. The adventuring mare studied the glyphs along the wall as they went, carefully reading the various warnings and curses for any sign of trouble. _

_"Wow this place is creepy- just like everywhere else you've gone." Dash laughed nervously, looking around for any manner of booby traps. "You find anything in that book that can help us right about now?"_

_"Not yet, I haven't…Dash, get down!" " Her eyes suddenly went wide, and she suddenly tackled her companion to the ground._

_"What the- ahhh!" The other mare cried out, as poison arrows came shooting out of the opposite wall. "I knew there would be traps, let's haul flank!"_

_The two ponies zoomed ahead, Daring keeping it close to the ground as darts poison-tipped spears flew at her, and Rainbow Dash flying up high as spinning saw blades and sharp spikes came out of the upper wall and ceiling at her. Finally, the two spilled out at the other end of the long hallway, as a glaive took of the end of the blue mare's tail, and a spear knocked Daring Pith helmet clean off her head._

_"Whoah, that was a bit of a close shave!" Dash joked, out of breath as she looked at her stub of a tail. "Well, now I won't have to visit the mane stylist when I get back to Ponyville!"_

_"Speak for yourself, Dash." Daring Do gasped harshly, grabbing her damaged helmet off the wall the spear had embedded it against. "This kind of game is for younger ponies. I don't even know what I'm doing out here."_

_"Wait… you're joking, right?" The two mares trotted down to the golden doors at the end of the hallway. "You can't be serious, right? What would Equestria do without the awesomeness of Daring Do?"_

_"Oh came off of it Dash, we're not young ponies anymore!" The gray maned mare snorted her exhaustion showing in her strained voice. "We're both pushing forty, and I've been doing this for over two thirds of my life. Do you really think I want to be dodging death traps for the rest of my days?"_

_"Hey, I'm not looking to retire anytime soon!" Rainbow Dash protested, stamping her hoof. "They're gonna hafta pry being captain of the wonder bolts out of my cold, dead hooves!" _

_"Well, maybe you want to stay out there, but not me." The mare grunted warily, as they both stepped up and pushed the golden doors to the tomb open. "In fact, Duke Dazzle's been asking me to hang up my pith hat, and come to marry him again. Never would've taken that stuffy academic noble up on his offer for a teaching job in Canterlot university's archeology department, but now…."_

_"Daring look!" The doors swung open, and the two Pegasus gazed upon a vast wealth of riches that stretched out before them. "So many jewels and treasures! So… awesome!"_

_"Another shining golden horde, another swarm of angry undead monsters protecting it." Daring replied with a sigh. "Forgive me if I'm not exactly thrilled, Dashie."_

_"Awww come on, Daring!" Rainbow Dash replied, trying to cheer her up. "It's not- wait, did you say undead?!"_

_Suddenly, several gold sarcophagus around the room slid open, and groaning equine figures wrapped in bandages began to shamble forward towards them. _

_"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the curse." Daring snorted sarcastically, as the two ponies took a fighting stance. "Well well well, looks like we got some more action on our hooves…"_

_…_

"Firefly, there you are!" The Pink Pegasus in front of her exclaimed, drawing the other mare in front of her out of her reading. "What in the world are you doing up here? I've been lookin' all over Dream Castle for you!"

"Huh? Oh, hi North Star." The other pink Pegasus replied, setting down the book she was holding up with her hooves. "I was just reading a copy of _Daring Doo's last adventure, _Tornado just translating it from old Equestrian into modern English for me."

"Blimey, you're reading Daring Do?" The archeologist pony's ears perked up. "I think it's wonderful; that you've taken an interest in ancient literature." She picked up the book, examining the pages. "But why are you reading a poor translation like this? He leaves out all of A.K. Yearling's rich details, and he gets Rainbow Dash and Daring Do's dialogue all wrong."

"Eh, it's not really that important to me." Firefly waved her hoof dismissively. "I really don't care about the Daring Do series; I was only reading the story for the parts with my ancestor, Rainbow Dash."

"Now just wait a bloom' minute, Firefly!" The mare protested, as the two trotted out of the castle turret Firefly had holed up in to read. "Daring is just as much a hero as your harmony bearing ancestor! Why, I'll have you know that Daring has been on just as many adventures as-"

"North Star, your precious Daring is just a fictional character- she ain't real!" Firefly declared, turning to face the British-accented mare angrily. "Rainbow Dash was a _real _hero who _really _saved ponies. Tornado told me that your direct ancestor, A.K. Yearling, wrote the Daring Do novels. But you shouldn't compare you're fake childhood hero with a real champion of Equestria!"

"Why you- you- ohhhhhhh!" The other pink mare scowled, following Firefly out through the door. "And to think I had come up here to share an adventure with me?"

"Adventure?" Firefly's ears perked up, and she jumped in front of the other mare. "Did you say 'adventure?"

"Why, yes."the other mare replied, smiling smugly. "And it just so happens to involve both rainbow dash, and that 'fictional' mare you so despise…"


	2. Chapter 2

_One Last Mission..._

"Yearling, so good to see you! Loved your last novel!"

"A. K., Darling! So glad you could make the Gala! Congrats on your retirement!"

Wandering around among the various well-to-do ponies in the Canterlot royal ballroom, Amethyst Krystal Yearling realized just how out of place she was among this wealthy crowd. Spoiled, rich brats who drank punch and talked about pointless things of trivial importance. Oh, there were a few among this crowd that were worth something- Fancy Pants, the hero and veteran of the Griffon wars, for instance. But most of these foolish equines... had they ever known the terror of being chased by fanged cats thirsty for their blood? Had they ever stared death in the face, and laughed to hied how truly scared they were? Yearling had little in common with these ponies, and not for the first time the mare wondered what she was doing here.

"Amy, there you are! So wonderful to see you here!" A a pale blue stallion with a blonde mane trotted up, wading through the crowd to come and kiss her hoof. ""I'm actually surprised to accepted Princess Celestia's invitation, you never did like fancy shindigs like the Gala!"

"Well, you know me, I'd never miss a party." She smiled dryly, trotting up beside him. "Hello, Storm. It's so wonderful to see you again."

A pony from her younger days, Stormfeather Dazzle was a minor noble that had been in and out of A.K's life more times than she could count. She had first met him after burning down his tavern during her search for the griffin's goblet. She had saved his life from Dr. Cabellerion, this dashing rouge had stumbled his way into so many of her little 'adventures'. True, Yearling had gone though quite a few stallions during her lifetime, but none of them were ever quite like this stallion with the shooting star cutie mark.

"You're looking lovely this evening, my dear." He complimented her, as they trotted though the gossiping ponies. "I never expected to see you in a dress."

"I know, can you believe it?" She chortled, looking down at the long yellow ballgown covered with satin and bows she was wearing. "Rainbow Dash's friend made this silly thing for me. It's like something on one of those dolls my mom got me as a filly that I never played with!"

"It still makes you look lovely, Amy." The stallion replied, taking her out to the balcony. "But I can't believe you're finally giving up on your rather 'dangerous' lifestyle."

"A pony has to grow up and start living sometime." Yearling replied with a sigh, looking out at the stars. "After my last little outing, I decided this author has written my last daring do book."

"Well, it is about time you stopped putting your neck on the line every day of the week, and just settled down to a quieter lifestyle." He gasped out at the evening sky. "I am so happy you've finally decided to take me up on my offer."

"Well you know how it gets." She laughed nervously, scratching her neck with the back of her hoof. "A girl's gotta make up her mind sometime, right?"

The two ponies turned to stare at each other... only to hear another set of hooves trot out onto the balcony.

"Excuse my, Miss Yearling?" A regal figure with wings and a horn greeted her, looking between the two ponies for a moment. "I do so hate to interrupt, but I would like to speak to the good author for a moment."

"Ah, Princess Twilight, of course." He bowed politely, trotting back towards the doorway. "I'll be inside, if either of you need anything."

"Greetings, Princess Sparkle." The mare sighed, adjusting her granny glasses. "How may I serve you? Another friend want me to autograph one of their books?"

"No, it's not the services of A.K. Yearling the author I require." The purple mare replied, flexing her wings. "But rather the help of Daring Do, adventurer and treasure hunter extraordinaire."

"I am truly sorry, my princess. But Daring Do doesn't exist." Yearling shook her head. "That's just a role a rebellious young pony played for years, before finally coming to her senses."

"What? Is this the same mare who stood up to an alicorn princess when we first met?" Twilight Sparkle snorted, scowling at the Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash said you had turned tail and run away from your special talent, but I never would have believed my favorite adventuring hero would be one to give up her life so easily."

"I didn't realize who you and your friends were the first time we met, my princess, and I've apologized for my behavior several times." The mare retorted, as she took her glasses off with her wings. "And My adventuring days are over now. I have retired after Dash and I's last little outing in the zebra desert, princess." A.K. closed her eyes. "All I am now is a middle aged writer and teacher, living a quiet life in Canterlot."

"You heard of the Penna, correct?" Twilight continued, ignoring the other. "The ancient bird folk who lived in Equestria before we ponies came along?"

"I should think so, Princess. They built most the temples I've found, and created most of the artifacts I've gone after." Yearling replied coldly, letting the alicorn continue.

"Then you may also have heard of the enchanted necklace of King Ruff." Twilight replied. "The talisman is said to have been used by ruler of the Penna, to drive back the ocean that once covered these lands, and defeat the first great evil that once ruled Equestria."

"The artifact that defeated Squirk, the eldritch horror from before pony history." Yearling continued, putting her glasses back on. "But that necklace is only a legend, princess."

"We've heard that an old friend of yours is after that 'legend', as we speak." The princess gestured out the window. "Two of his feline lackeys recently broke into the royal library, and stole a translated manuscript with details on the myth of king Ruff."

"Old Friend!?" Yearling's ears perked up. "You don't mean..."

"If he recovers King Ruff's royal diadem, it could put all of Equestria in danger." The Princess looked off the balcony, up at the stars in the night sky. "Yearling... Daring...you were always my favorite heroine in all the books I've read. Is there nothing I can say to convince you to help?"

Giving of a sigh of disgust, Yearling looked the other mare over. Princess Twilight...dear, sweet, ageless alicorn princess. Yearling had known her for Twenty long years, and over all that time she hadn't changed in the slightest. How does a pretty face who'll never know a wrinkle, understand a greying mane and and a body wracked with the pain of age? Even as she thought about it, the anger in the aging mare began to rise.

"Tell me, your highness, haven't I done enough?""The look on the Pegasus's face turned dark. "I spent the best years of my life fighting bad guys, escaping death traps, and shivering on cold nights sleeping in the dirt. I've been stabbed, burned, electrocuted, and beaten and bruised within an inch of my life. And my doctors have told me with my injuries, I'll be lucky if I can ever have a foal of my own." She stepped up to look the royal princess in the eye. "I'm old, I'm tired... my time is over. I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle... but you'll have to get a younger pony to do your dirty work."

A.K. turned to walk away, when the princess stepped in front of her.

"Daring, please... all of ponykind needs your aid once again." The alicorn pleaded, shaking her mane. "If the ancient treasure of the Penna falls into the wrong hooves, you may not have a normal life to retire to."

Yearling stood for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. looking back through the doorway at Stormfeather, and let out an audible sigh.

"Tell Dash if she wants to share another adventure, to meet me out by the Canterlot fountain tomorrow morning." The mare trotted out the door, going to say her goodbyes to the stallion she had hoped to spend the evening with. "I shall stick my neck out for Equestria one final time.

_ **Author's Note:** _

_My apologies if the ponies involoved seem stiff or out of character... I must admit my translations of this text out of old Equestrian into english can be dry and lacking in flavor. _

_Tornado Firehooves_

_Dream Castle historian_


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Tense_

Dream Castle... a lavender-colored fortress, with stone walls and four towered turrets. Standing in the very center of the everfree forest, this castle was home to thousands of ponies who sought safety from the numerous dangers and threats that filled the surrounding countryside. Inside of this ancient citadel, two mares were on thier waty to a very important meeting

"So tell me, North Star." Firefly asked, as the two ponies flew down one of the halls of Dream Castle. "What kinda adventure are you talkin' about us goin' on?"

"Oh, quite an extraordinary one!" The first mare exclaimed, simply beaming at the thought of going on another quest. "At least that's what Queen Majesty told me. Her royal 'ighness said she'd explain everything when we got to the throne room."

"Huh, well I'm always up for some excitement." The other pony replied, smiling smugly as she looked at her companion. "Ya know North, I'm actually kinda shocked you came ta ask me ta work with ya. I hard ya never like another adventurer stealing yer thunder."

"What? You, steal my bloomin thunder?" North Star scoffed, trying to hold back her laughter. "Get serious, Firefly! I've always been the castle's number one adventurin' pony!"

"Yeah, you were... until I came along." Firefly bragged, flying in front of the other pony. "Back home in Fort Dash, none of the Pegasus could keep up with me! I was the fastest foal in the whole city!"

"Speed an' performin' tricks is nothing like going on an adventure, believe you me!" North Star retorted, proudly putting a hoof on her chest. "Why, I went on me first adventure when I was eight, flyin' with me mum on a trench run through the great galloping gorge. Dodgin' goblin arrows and runin' from hungry trolls, an we made it out without a single scratch!"

"You call that an epic first adventure? Ha!" Firefly laughed arrogantly. "When I was seven, Medley and I slipped away from our parents, and snuck off to great galloping gorge! We got chased by a bunch of bloodthirsty zombie ponies, _and_ barely got away from the headless horse with our lives!"

"Hollow Shades? Well, that's an absolute rotter compared to _my_ narrow escapes!" North Star snorted. "Wind Whistler and I once got trapped in the volcano of Gloom, and single hoofedly foiled one of three witches' evil schemes!"

"North Star, EVERYONE in Dream Castle has foiled one of the witch's scheme before." Firefly retorted, as the two pink Pegasus trotted into the throne room without even realizing it. "You're gonna have to come up with something better than that, if you want to top-"

"If you are _both_ quite done arguing over whose pair of wings are bigger..." An annoyed voice called from the throne above them. "I would like to tell you both the reason I've summoned you before me."

A tall and elegant white unicorn, Queen Majesty was a stern figure whose very presence commanded respect. Descended from the great monarch Sunsparkle, first ruler of Ponykind long before the two alicorn princesses, the two braggarts suddenly felt very small before the blue-maned mare with the blue flower cutie mark.

"Oh! Your highness!" The two embarrassed mares bowed in unison, finally ceasing their argument long enough to realize where they were. "We are so terribly sorry about-"

"Just listen, will you?" The annoyed queen snapped. "I have a most important quest, which only the two of you can undertake."

"Of course, great Majesty." Firefly replied politely. "We're here to help with whatever you may need!"

"I trust both of you know of the Penna, the shape-shifting bird folk who once lived in Ponland?"Majesty inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"The who now?" Firefly asked, puzzled.

"Why of course!" North Star grinned, elated to finally have an edge over her rival. "The ruins of their temples and cities are all over this continent. Heck, my family built it's reputation as archeologists on studying the ancient bird folk!"

"I'm well aware of that, North Star. Which is exactly why I've chosen the two of you for this quest." The queen replied, getting up from her throne to pace. "You see, the artifact that I wish you to recover is the necklace of King Ruff, the onetime ruler of the penna empire. According to the ancient legends, she could ,use it's awesome magic to control the very weather, or shape the mountains and valleys to his will."

"Yes, I've read about that necklace!" North Star exclaimed excitedly. "Rainbow and Daring found it in the twenty ninth book, Daring Do and the jewel of the king."

North Star, would you _please_ lay off those fairy tales you love so much!" Firefly snorted in frustration. "Everyone knows that Daring Do isn't real! A.K. Yearling probably just saw dash find the treasure on an adventure, and wrote one of her self-insert fantasy novels based on the harmony bearer's adventure!"

"Real adventure or not, the necklace was recovered at some point, by Rainbow Dash and A.K. Yearling." The queen snapped, bringing the two ponies back to attention. "We're not quite certain what happened, but the two apparently were forced to use the power of the artifact, and it vanished from history once again."

"But now it's turned up again, hasn't it?" North Star asked, having read enough Daring Do novels to know where this conversation was going. "After a thousand years, the necklace has finally resurfaced again. And now you want us to find it for you."

"Rumors have surfaced in the land of Screera, a pony archeologist who has found a dig site where a powerful artifact is supposed to be buried." The queen confirmed, "I wish you to journey to the kingdom of the scree, and discover if this dangerous artifact has indeed been found."

"But the screeans are bird folk, even I know that." Firefly pointed out. "Which means they are probably descended from these 'penna' of yours. Are they really gonna be happy with us pickin' through their ancestors grave sites?"

"The Scrreans are known gamblers, perhaps we can use that to our advantage." North Star noted thoughtfully, her hoof on her mouth in thought.

"However you two do it, I am counting on your success." The queen glanced at the compass cutie mark on North Star's flank, and the two lightning bolt cutie mark on Firefly's. "For you two are the most direct descendants of the ponies who found King Ruff necklace the last time, and my court mystics believe your fates may be tied to the artifact."

"Thank you for entrusting this important task, your highness." Firefly responded dramatically, bowing a final time to her queen. "And do not fear, I shall not fail you."

"I echo my companion's statements, my queen. except that _I_ shall be the one who shall not fail you." North Star bowed as well, before following Firefly out.

"What do you mean 'you' won't fail her? I'm going to be the one who finds that necklace!"

"You? You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag! It'll be me who finds the necklace, and saves Ponyland!"

"Oh please! If Ponyland relied on you, we'd all be Tirek fodder by now! I'll show you what an adventuring pony is like, you little pink prissy pony!"

"Me?! What the hay are you talking about! You're bloody pink too!"

"We are in so much trouble." Majesty groaned, collapsing back into her throne with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Risky Trade_

Arkabad... a small desert oasis town, somwhere on the border with Blarkland. A two-camel little community built around a desert well, it was supposed to merely serve as a rest spot for weary travellers going along the road between the lands of Equestria and Screera. Bu it served as an excellent place for merchants and peddlers to hawk thier wares, and also as a meeting place for those with less than savory business...

"Ugh, what a bunch of disgusting lowlifes." Yearling thought in Disgust, looking around at the dimly-lit tavern. "Why in Tartarus did our informant have to meet us here?"

No matter how many times she came back here, this place only seemed to disgust the Pegasus mare more and more. A seedy den of vice and sin, _The Shimmering Seapony_ was filled with the smell of a thousand diffrent intoxcants, being imbibed by the most unsavory assortment of brigands, cutthroats, and scoundrels Yearling have ever come across. At one table, two griffons claw-wrestled with each other, as thier surrounding comapinions placed bets and cheered ethier side on. At another, a minotaur with an eyepatch was about ready to start a fight with the drunk earth stallion that he had been playing cards with. Such small dramas played out all over the smoke-filled room around her, making the adventuerer wish she were anywhere but here.

_"Ah, there she is!"_ A.K. thought, noticing a farmiliar blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane sitting at the usual table. _"Don't see our contact anywhere, yet."_

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Trotting up and pulling a chair out, Yearling greeted the other pony. " But I'm surprised to see you all alone in a place like this."

"Eh, you know the regulars aren't very good converstaion. Besides, I was waiting on an old friend." The other mare smiled. "Hello Daring, it's been awhile."

No matter how old she seemed to get, Rainbow Dash never seemed to lose any of the energy or enthusiasim she had possessed in her youth. To be sure, her beautiful rainobow mane and tail were greying at the edges, and her face was starting to get wrinkles. But there was still a fire in those eyes that told Yearling that this was a pony still looking for the thrill of adventure, where ever and whenever it might appear.

"I've told you before, Dash- it's A.K.. But yes, it has been too long." She smiled at her old friend. "Tell me, how things with the Wonderbolts going?"

"Eh, same old, same old. It's not easy being team captian sometimes, though." Dash rolled her eyes. "Soarin's out with a cold- as ususal- and Fleetfoot is still trying to get a date with Big Mac. He never returns her calls, though."

"Sounds like fun." Yealing replied sarcastically. "Ponyville still as crazy as the last time I was there?"

"Yep, a boring old town of silly ponies, nothing ever changes there. Though our new school mare is having a lousy time with the kids." The blue mare sighed. "Sucks that Miss Cheerilee just up and disappeared like that, she was such an awesome teacher..."

It was at that moment, that the unicorn waiter trotted up with a levitated notepad. "What'll it be, doll?"

"Give me a cider on the rocks." A.K replied, before looking back towards her friend. "And how are those husband and kids of yours doing?"

"Huh? Oh, the little runts and that dumbell I married are okay." She said with a laugh. "Seriously though, they are the most awesome ponies in my life, and I wouldn't trade em for all the bits in Equestria."

"Wow it must be great to come home to a family like that." Yearling snorted, looking down. "At least you found some other ponies to share your life with on your adventures, instead of being a mistrustful fool for the best years of your life."

"Now Daring, you're not being fair to yourself!" Rainbow protested, stamping her hoof on the table. "You were only-"

"Shhh! Dash, look!" A.K exclaimed, pointing a hoof towards the door. "It looks like our informant is here!"

In through the doorway scurried a small, bipedal furry form with a tail and round ears, hunched over and wearing a hood and cloak. Upon spotting the two mares, he skulked his way over to thier table.

"Hello, ladies." The little creature hissed, through broken and jagged teeth. "It is a pleasure to be seeing both of you again."

"Hello Omar." A.K replied, looking down at the slimy runt in contempt. "Trust me, the pleasure is all yours."

Ratlings- one of the sleaziest races of vermin to crawl across the surface of the world. A race of four foot tall unhygenic furballs, A.K. would normally have noting so do with one of these rodents. But the ratlings ran the best spy and information netowrk in the lands beyond Equestria, and made it worth while to put up with thier odious stench.

"Anyway, enough of the small talk." Rainbow whispered, leaning in close enough for the unwashed creep made her eyes water "You got the information we need?"

"Perhaps, it all depends..." Omar rubbed her thumb and index finger together. "You got the cheese?"

A.K. Nodded, and Dash tossed a large triangular-shaped wedge of Swiss onto the table.

"There you go... four pounds of the best stuff straight from the Fillydelphia dairy." Yearling cocked a smile. "Now, you going to tell me where the map is?"

"Map's been passed around a lot through the black market, ever since the blarks stole it from the griffin's royal treasury." Omar squeaked, metnioning the race of thieves and merchants who were cousins to the ratlings. "I've heard it's nearby... and might be avalible for, say, a few pounds of fine mozerella?"

"You drive a had bargain, Omar." Rainbow snorted. "But take us to the map, and we'll give you a pound of swiss, and two pounds of Limburger."

"I'll give you a better offer, rat." A grey stallion called out from the doorway, causing every eye in the tavern to go to him.

"Oh no," Yearling grumbled, putting a hoof to her head. "Not him again."

That gold Skull flank mark, the two thugs on ethier side of him... every rouge in the tavern knew who this pony was. The three stallions trotted thier way up to the table, thier leader glaring at the trio of idviduals sitting there.

"In fact, I have a rather intriguing offer for all three of you." He hissed. "I walk out of here with the map... and the three of you leave here with _your lives."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A Dangerous Gamble_

"Keep moving North Star," The exasperated Firefly called out. "they're gaining on us!"

"Now don't you be tellin me to hurry up, you ninny!" The other Pegasus shot back. "You just worry about your own skin"

The two ponies shot though the sky, dodging this way and that between the clouds to avoid lightning bolts. What had started out as a simple journey- departing from Dream Valley, and flying south across the Ponylnd confederacy- had turned into quite a challenge when they bassed over the badlands. The pair had run into a tribe of angry cloud gremilns in a nimbus they had passed through. Enraged at being disturbed, the disgruntled fay had given chase through the skies, leaping from cloud to cloud and hurling weather of all kinds at the two.

"Get the ponies Get the ponies!" One of the shadowy monsters cried, his purple form barely visible as he hopped behind a fog bank. "Hit em' with a cold front!"

A blast of icy air blew from another cloud, sending the two mares spinning out of control.

"Aieeeeee!" Firefly screamed, as she steered upward and rightened herself. "North Star, look out!"

The other mare dodged doward, and avoided a barrage of ice that shot right past her mane. A lightning blot shot out from the cloud above the two, and Firefly dove straight at her comapnion, knocking her out of the way.

"Hey, now cut that out!" The explorer mare snorted, ungreatful for the save. "I can bloomin' well take care of me own self!"

Another glae force wind blasted them, nearly blowing the two mares clean out of the sky.

"That does it! Now I'm mad!" Firefly snapped. "C'mon North, let's give these two a doule rainboom that'll really send em flying!"

"Oh, very well, very well!" The other mare replied with a sigh. "A pity and can't just control the weather like our ancestors, and blow em' away with a tornado or something!"

The two ponies flew high, high into the air, stopping just below the edge of the atmosphere. Beginning a rapid downward descent, the two ponies began to build up speed, fields of energy crackling and sparking arund them as they picked up speed. The gremlins saw two streaks of pink thunder roar towards the ground, when two rainbow-colored shockwaves with a pink tint spiraled outward, vaporizing all of the dark stormclouds, and sending the mischevious little imps flying in every direction.

"Agahhhh! Stupid ponies!" One of the gremlins screamed, as he was sent flying over the horizon. "We will have our reveeeeeeenge!"

"Wow, we were so amazing out there!" Firefly exclaimedexcitedly, as the two ponies flew back up into the sky. "Did you see the looks on those little punk's faces?"

"I hate to disagree with you, my dear, but that was hardly amazing." North Star Scoffed, flying up beside the other mare. "Oh, sure, in old Equestria a sonic rainboom might've been something special. But nowadays every Pegasus filly's pulled that stunt by the time she hits twelve."

"Hey, we sent those gremlins flying, didn't we?" Firefly snorted, flying a loop around the other mare. "Besides, I doubt your precious _Daring Do_ could've pulled that stunt off like that!"

"She could've very well pulled it off, too!" The mare snapped back. But before the argument could continue, North Star noticed where they were flying. "I say, I do believe we have arrived, Firefly!"

The two ponies flew downard, and saw a vast desertscape upfold below them. In the middle of this barren sandheap stood what looked like a small glittering city . As the two ponies drew closer, they could see a shining metropolis filled with casinos and hotels. As the two mares landed, they noticed every type of creature- from minotaurs to griffons to blarks to ratfolk- walking, trotting, and flying around the streets, convering with each other, and going about thier merry ways.

"I say, this place looks rather like Las Pegasus was supoposed to in ancient times, don't you think?" North Star looked around. "Seems the reports were right on the Screens being into gambling."

"It's hard ta believe ponies used ta do shady stuff like gambling in the old Equestrian days." Firefly snorted, noticing that there were no ponies amongst the gathered races. "Those must be the Screerans, over there."

North Star's gaze followed where the other mare was pointing her hoof. Several black and white ostritch-like birds walked the streets around them, and stood guards at several of the doors to the casinos.

"Well, that confirms we're in the right place, but how are we going to get information on that pony digger?" The adventuring mare asked her comapnion. "Queen Majesty didn't even give us a name!"

"We'll have to have a way of gathering intel, whitout it seeming conspicious." Firefly rubbed a hoof against her chin in thought. "Now what would an adventuerer do..."

Looking up at one casino, _the gliding griffin_, The mare's eyes suddenly went wide with an idea.

"North Star, I think I got it!" The mare galloped over to one of the screean guards. "Hey you, I want to to talk to you?"

"Firefly, wait!" A concerned North Star asked. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Yeah?" The screean guard asked, looking the mare over. "Whatddaya want?"

"Well, my friend and I over there are new in town, and we have no place to stay. "Firefly batted her eyelashes innocently. "We were hoping that you might know where we could, maybe... get a job?"

"WHAT!?" North Star shrieked, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Fly, what the hay are you doing!?"

"Hmmm, yes.. we do have some customers from races who are _fond_ of ponies." The bird looked the two of them up and down. "Hold on, I think the boss just might have something for the two of you..."

...

That night, the casino was alive with the sounds of ringing slot machines, cheering victors at the roulette table, and patrons of every kind throwing chips onto the roulette wheel. Smoke filled the air of the screean casino, and currinces from all over the pony world flowed as fast and freely as cheap cider.

All over the floor, female griffins, female zebras, and many other creatures worked the floor, dressed in bunny outfits and leg high fishnets, and carrying drinks all over and talking to the various customers. But of particular note to many, was the new addition of two pink pegasus to the bunny servers, belencing the drinks they served on thier outstrectched wings. Of partticular note was the murderous glare one of the Pegasus bunnies kept giving the other one.

"Firefly, I swear I'm gonna bloody rip yer 'ead off when this is all over!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Bar Room Brawl!_

"So, ladies and gentle vermin..." The stallion looked back and forth between the two mares, then narrowed his eyes at the ratling. "What is it going to be?"

"I dunno, Cabellerion, maybe we could talk about this?" A.K. quipped, moving very slowly to wrap her wings around the empty chair sitting beside her. "So why don't you just take a SEAT!"

Moving quickly, she hurled the chair at the shady stallion, breaking it over his head. Moving quickly, Cabellerion's two goons jumped at Rainbow Dash and Omar, only to meet a back hoof kick, and a claw scratch. Seeing all of the commotion coming from their table, an eager grin spread across the face of the griffin with an eye patch, and he suddely stood up.

"HEY, EVERYPONY!" He yelled enthusiastically, glad his boredom was over. "BAR FIGHT!"

The room suddenly exploded, and every creature was tearing into every other creature. Minotaurs punched diamond dogs, ponies, kicked minotaurs, and tables, chairs and glasses went flying all over the place. The chaos was so widespread, that no one could tell anything that was going on.

"Hurry, you two!" Yearling exclaimed, motioning towards the door with her hoof. "We gotta get outta here!"

The two ponies and one ratling ran out the door, and Cabelleron screamed at his hechponies.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

The three ponies chased out after them, only to find the two Pegasus airborne, the ratling riding on Dash's back. Narrowing his eyes, Cabellerion motioned for his goons to follow him to a nearby building.

"I think we lost em'!" Dash gasped out, flying alongside A.K.. "Good thing earth ponies can't fly!"

"All right, Omar!" Yearling snorted, looking over at the shifty ratling. "We saved your miserable hide, now tell us where you hid the map!"

"Ahh, not to worry, my good Daring!" The ratling replied, pulling a rolled up scroll out of his cloak. "I had it on me the whole time!"

"Why, you little rat!" Dash said with a laugh. "Well, at least that's half the problem out of the way! Now we just gotta follow the map, and get to the necklace before those goons do!"

"Yeah, we can't let the necklace fall into there hooves, Dash-" Yearling told her. "You see-"

Save the exposition, Daring. Twilight already filled me in on everything." The other mare told her. "So we'd better high tail it blarkland, before those creeps catch up with us!"

"Ummm, rainbow Dash?" Yearling replied in a panicked voice, looking back over her shoulder. "I think they _did_ just catch up with us!"

Up from beneath the clouds, the nose of a _massive_ black airship rose, cannons sticking out of every side. In the gondola at the bottom, Rainbow Dash caught a glimpse of Cabelleron and his henchponies, one of whom was working the controls to the weapons.

"Shoot them down!" The stallion bellowed harshly. "But don't harm the rat!"

KABOOM! a loud volley of cannon fire shot at the two ponies, causing them to dodge this way and that. But one of the shots actually managed to graze Rainbow Dash, sending her into a tailspin, and sending Omar plummeting downward.

"Aieeeeeeeeee!" THUD! The ratling screamed, before hitting the deck of the pursuing airship. The two hechponies ran out of the gondola, grabbed the ratling, and dragged him back inside.

"Omar, no!" Dash turned back, zipping down towards the airship. "We gotta go rescue him!"

"No way, Rainbow! Its too dangerous!" The Pegasus flew in front of her. "Omar knew the risks! Besides, we already have the map." Yearling flew off in the opposite direction. "C'mon, let's get going!"

Rainbow looked back at the airship, which had stopped it's pursuit, and then reluctantly turned to follow her friend.

The two flew on for several minutes, before looking back and seeing the airship has stopped chasing them.

"Okay, we're in the clear now." The older mare slow down, gasping for breath. "Whew, I really can do this like I used to anymore."

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rainbow Dash gasped, not in much better shape herself, having just outrun a mechanized airship at full speed for several miles. "How could Daring Do just leave a friend behind like that?"

"Look Dash... Omar was nopony's friend, he was just an informant that got paid." Yearling snorted defensively. "And I've told you a thosand times already, I am not Daring Do."

The blue Pegasus glared at her for several minutes, before closing her eyes, and looking away. "You're right, Amy, you're not the Daring Do I used to love reading about." Rainbow Dash flew ahead of her in disgust. "I'm really sorry I didn't notice that before."

The two mares were silent for the rest of the journey.

...

Back aboard the airship, preperations were being made by the crew to steathily follow the two mare's trail. Down in the vessel's gondola, an interesting conversation between a stallion and the ratling was talking place.

"Everything went according to plan?" Cabelleron asked, dusting the rodent off with his hoof. "You got the map to her?"

"Yep, and she didn't suspect a thing." Omar replied, holding out his claw for his expected reward. "You're goons didn't have to cut those shots so close, though."

"We had to make it look real, if we were going to get the great Daring Do to buy it." He handed the ratling a bag of jewels. "Now, all we have to do is follow those to mares, and they'll lead us right to the treasure..."

**Author's Note:**

Little known Daring Do fact; Did you know that Twilight Sparkle's mother, Twilight Velvet, was actually A.K. Yearling's publisher? She even won an award for her part in getting the series into print!

-Tornado Firehooves

Dream Castle historian


	7. Chapter 7

_Casino Craziness_

"North Star!" The Srceean floor manager called out, hitting a call button back to the bunny's den. "Cocktail to the minotaur at the roulette wheel, and a hard cider to the Brown griffin at the slot machines. Pronto!"

"Yes, sir." The Pink Pegasus responded through clenched teeth, loading the tray of drinks onto her one wing. and a tray full of martinis on the other to balance it out. Pushing her way out the swinging casino door, she trotted out into the main lobby of the casino.

"Hey there, toots!" A passing blark called out, snatching one of the martini's off the tray. "Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome, sir." She grimaced, barely holding her temper in. Trotting over to the chiming, spinning, and ringing slot machines, she walked up to the lone griffin jamming tokens in, and pulling the lever.

"Your hard cider, sir." North Star kept a fake smile plastered on her face. "Please enjoy."

"Thank ya, cutie!" The sleazy looking griffin declared, slapping her on the flank. "Let's hope I'm lucky enough ta score tonight, eh?"

The mare's eyes went wide, and she was barely able to contain her scowl. "Y-yes sir." She replied, trotting away shaking.

The fishnet stockings, her tail tied up in a bun, the outfit whose backside cut rode up her flank... North Star hated every day of this past week, putting up with the sleaziest bunch of scumbags groping, squeezing, and grabbing her in ways she considered undignified. As She made her way across the room, she noticed Firefly trotting up to her.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile." The other pink Pegasus whispered, holding two trays of refreshments balanced on her wings. "Heard anything on the dig site yet?"

"No, and I'm about ready to bloomin' throttle you if we don't get something soon!" The other mare snorted, barely keeping her voice below and audible whisper. "What were you bloody thinking, volunteering us to be cocktail floozies!"

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with being a waitress. I was one myself, back in the day." Firefly replied with a smile. "At least you're not as whiny as Twilight was, when she and I worked here."

"You- you brought Twilight here to work as a cocktail bunny?!" North Star almost led out a squeak. "Were you out of your bloomin' mind?!"

"It was an undercover mission for the queen, got stuck wearin' these same outfits every night and everything." The Pegasus chuckled, remembering the pink unicorn angrily levitating a drink tray from table to table "She even had a month-long fling with a saddle Arabian stallion bouncer, just to keep the perverts away,"

"You had better hope we're not stuck here for that long!" The irritated mare hissed. "Or I'll be sendin you on a one-way trip to the bloomin' glue factory!"

The two mares trotted over to the roulette table, where gamblers of several races placed their bets. The impatient minotaur who had been waiting on North Star angrily grabbed his cocktail.

"Bout time you got here!" He snapped, downing the drink in one gulp. "I ordered this thing a half n hour ago!"

"I'm sorry sir." She apologized timidly. "I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Better not." He snapped before turning back to the table.

At the very center of the wheel, stood a well groomed screean with a monocle, with several bejeweled females surrounding him. Putting his chips down, the Minotaur looked up at the cocky looking bird.

"Now as I was saying, Prince Fleetfoot." The horned beast snorted. "What's this I hear about some pony from the north, comin' down here and digging around in your tribe's desert?"

Both mares ears perked up at that.

"Ah, you have kept track of the rumors, very perceptive." The arrogant prince complimented the minotaur. "But I'm sorry, I can't discuss such important political matters in such a public setting."

"Would you care for a drink, your majesty?" Firefly said beguilingly, batting her eyelashes. "Please, help yourself."

"Why thank you my dear." He replied politely, taking one of the cocktails from the tray on her wing. "You are far too kind."

North Star caught on almost immediately. "Here, your Excellency," She encouraged, offering him a second drink as soon as he had drunk the first. "Have another!"

It didn't take long for the dirty bird to become inebriated. And while the ambassador did not realize the two bunny mare's intent, he knew an opportunity when he saw one.

"You highness, if I may suggest a wager?" The minotaur spoke up, hiding his wan smile. "All my chips on this next wheel spin, for, say... the location of that dig in the desert?"

"Sure *hic* why not?" The inebriated screean replied. Turning to the croupier operating the wheel, he declared. "Twenty-four."

"Eight." The horned monster replied, as the croupier spun the wheel.

The marble bounced all around the wheel, the eyes of both mares on the sphere as it jumped from number to number. Reaching deep inside herself, North Star closed her eyes, and used a small burst of a Pegasus's long dormant weather control power to create a small burst of air under the marble. The white sphere landed neatly on the eight, even as the wheel came to a stop.

"We have a winner!" The Screean croupier, called out. "Lucky eight!"

"No fair!" Fleetfoot protested, barely staying on his feet. "You must've cheated!"

"Really? I don't see any unicorns or mages around here." The minotaur chided him, looking around mockingly. "You lost, your highness. Time to pay up."

"Oh, all right." The disgruntled bird replied with a scowl. "The pony archeologist is digging for some kind of artifact in the western sands, near the Penna pyramid complex."

As the crowd at the table chortled and talked amongst themselves, none of them saw two mares quietly making their way towards the back.

"Not bad with that air trick back there, North." Firefly said with a smile. "I didn't think you had it in ya."

"What can I say? I guess I still do have a little wind under my wings." The other Pegasus replied, giggling. "at lest we know where we need to go, now."

Hey there ladies *hic*" The now-inebriated griffin from the slot machines wandered over, slapping them both on the flanks. "How's about each of you get me another drink, and then I'll share some of my winnings with ya, say, back in my room?"

It was much to his surprise, that the griffin quickly found himself lying in the casino fountain outside, his tokens floating all around him.

"Hey, what the heck happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A lack of Concern_

Following thier life-or-death chase with Cabellerion's ship, the pair had flown thier way out across the endless seas of sand. The two mares had stopped off at an oasis in the desert, and used their wings to raise the bucket from the bottom of the well. As the adventurers lifted cool, refreshing water to their parched lips, A.K. Yearling was already looking under the newly unfurled map.

"Okay, it's about four hundred leagues southwest to the ruins of Pennopolis." She told her companion, tracing her hoof across the map. "We'll need to be careful at our pace, so we don't wear ourselves out." She looked up at the other pony. "You're the more experienced flyer, Dash. You think traveling by air would be faster?"

"I dunno, Amy." The blue Pegasus scowled at her. "which way is gonna be the one where you won't leave me behind if I tire out?"

"Now would you please cut that out!?" The exasperated Yearling snapped, glaring back at her. "We've been over this, and I've told you why it was necessary a thousand times already!"

"It's never necessary to leave a pal behind!" Rainbow snapped, stamping her hoof against the sand. "Who knows what Cabellerion and that freaky cat will do to him! All because he was helping _us_!"

"Oh, so now you're worried about him?" Her friend snapped. "Have you forgotten who wanted to leave him behind in that sinking city of the sands a few years ago?"

He's a ratling! He could have dug his way out!" Dash snapped back. "Besides, what about the fact you were going to let that whole griffon tribe perish, when we went after the golden coins of Nibblik?"

"They tried to do us in, they deserved it!" A.K. retorted, trotting away from the well. "Now, are you done digging around in the past, and we can get on with this adventure?"

"I'm starting to wonder if I even should have come along on this adventure." The blew wings extended her wings, and took to the sky. "After all, _daring Do works alone,_ right?"

"Now wait just a- I ohhhhhhh - blast you!" A.K. Yearling snorted angrily, flying after the other mare. Two two traveled in silence as soared across the desert, leaving only two shadows gliding over the pristine, untouched sand below them.

That stupid Rainbow Dash, why couldn't she understand? This was one of the other reasons she didn't like making friends in this line of work, other ponies were unable to make the really hard decisions like this. Of course she hated leaving the little runt behind like that, but it was a decision she had to make for the greater good! Dash had been a hero before, why couldn't she understand that heroes sometimes have to make the hard decisions?

Meanwhile, the other mare was troubled by her own thoughts. What had happened to Daring Do, the pony from all those novels she had so admired and looked up to? She had long ago accepted that A.K. was not _entirely_ like her counterpart in the books she wrote, but even the lifelong friend she had known these past few decades wouldn't have been THIS heartless! More and more, the blue Pegasus began to wonder if this mare was sill the great adventurer she had been in her youth. She wondered in Daring was still the dear friend she had known for so terribly long.

These thoughts were still going through both of their heads, when the two mares spotted an object coming into view on the horizon. At first, it looked like little more than a tiny speck on the endless sea of sand. But it soon became apparent that an entire city was spreading out beneath them, it's white marble glistening in the sun.

"A.K., do you see that?" Dash asked, as the two lowered themselves toward the ground.

"Yep, right where the map said it would be." The other mare agreed. "Let's drop in for a closer look, shall we?"

the two mares came in for a landing, their hooves clattering on crumbled remains of a brick road. All around them rose the awe inspiring ruins of the once-great Penna capital, large bird statues and tall pillars holding up grand roofs that were no longer there.

"Wow, the lost city of Pennaopolis." Yearling whispered in amazement. "This place was thriving when we ponies were still scraping our hooves through the mud."

"Yeah, yeah... another set of ruins to trudge through." Dash replied in annoyance, trotting away and looking around. "The map says the necklace is supposed to be in the central temple, right?"

"Boy, nothing impresses you. Does it, Dash?" Yearling trotted over to a freestanding wall, reading the inscriptions on it. "Strange, this inscription here says 'Beware the watchers, all ye who trespass here'."

"Watchers?" Dash looked up at the other mare, concerned. "Daring, you _did_ say this place was supposed to be uninhabited, right?"

It was at that point, that several shadow began emerging from the ruins, and the two ponies took a devensive stance.

"Hey! Whoever's out there!" Yearling called out defiantly. "Show yourself!"

Something threw a spear at the two ponies, knocking the safari hat off of A.K,'s head. Suddenly, the two mares found themselves surrounded by a whole flock of angry white-colored birds, covered in war paint, and pointing their weapons straight at the adventurers.

"Ohhhhh, buck." Rainbow Dash called out in annoyance. "_Why_ the flank didn't we see this coming?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashes of the Past_

"Firefly, Look! There it is!" North Star declared, as the two Pegasus ponies circled over the Screean desert. "That's the sight of the pony archeological dig!"

"About time we spotted the blasted place!" Firefly grumbled in annoyance, looking down at the endless sea of sand below her. "This heat is starting to dry my wing feathers out!"

Following the directions they had received from their last lewd adventure, the two Pegasus had followed the trail out into the wastelands of the Screean desert. All around they could see the recently dug up tombs and buildings dotting the landscape, a sign that the pony diggers had been busy at work But one particularly large pit caught their eyes, and the two ponies flew down towards the windswept ruins. .

"Wow, looks like cleared a whole lotta sand outta here." Firefly noted, seeing all the ladders and hoof shovels scattered throughout the ruins. "How old do ya think this place is."

"Oh, probably at least five thousand to six thousand years old." Firefly replied, looking at the ancient Penna hieroglyphs covering the walls. "Though I'd estimate the sand has only covered the ruins for the last millennium or so."

Looking around, the two mares noticed the stone walls and columns still buried in layers and layers of sediment. But as they trotted across the ruins, the two mares noticed one very important thing was missing.

"North, there's supposed to be a Ponyland archeologist and his team working here, right?" A puzzled Firefly asked. "Well, where the heck are they?"

North Star looked abound a corner into a lower tunnel that had been dug, and her face suddenly went pale. "Oh, dear... FIREFLY! Come over here!" The disgusted mare replied, trying not to lose her lunch. "I think I found our missing stallion team."

"Why, what are you talking-" The mare asked, when she suddenly rounded the corner, and gazed upon the grizly sight. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

There, on the ground before them, lie the gruesomely disemboweled carcasses of the archeologist pony and the six ponies of his team. Looks of horror frozen on their motionless faces, the eight bodies were dried out by the harshness of the desert sun, and lying with several vultures picking at their remains.

"Oh, those poor ponies!" Firefly cried in terror, looking over the corpses. "North, what the hay do you think happened here?"

"They must have been digging out this trench, when whatever it was that got them... got them." The mare moved to cover them over with a nearby tarp with her wings. "We should get out of here, and warn somebody about what has happened."

"Wait, we can't just trot away from this!" Firefly looked back at her companion. "More ponies might come here to see what happened, and the same thing could happen to them!" The mare looked down at the poor dead ponies, and narrowed her eyes. "Whatever ancient horror they unleashed that killed these stallions, we have to stop it here."

"Wow, how'd you get so brave all of a sudden?" North Star asked in surprise, her fear dropping away slightly. "Usually, the only time you're willing to face danger is when a bunch of cute stallions involved."

"Hey! What do you tink I am, some kind of-of?" The other mare snorted angrily, as the two trotted back up out of the half-filled tunnel. "I think about more than just boys!"

"Oh, who are you kidding, Firefly? They should install a turnstyle at you bed to control the in-and-out flow of traffic!" North Star retorted, rolling her eyes. "And you've seen so many stallion sailors, that the Ponyland navy has classified you as a friendly port!"

"North Star!" The other mare growled at her. "You take that back, or I'll just fly off and leave you here!"

"No way! I've had to put up with your attitude and your putting us in those stupid outfits, and I frankly I'm sick of it!" North Star snarled, spreading her wings. "Besides, how exactly do you plan to get home from here, take a _tramp_ steamer?"

"Why you little-!" She snapped, diving at her angry friend. "I'll tear your mane off!"

The two Pegasus leapt at each other, beating their wings and trying to knock each other senseless. They tore bits and pieces out of each other's manes, and beat and battled each other until they were both thoroughly bruised. As the two kicked up a cloud of sand in their battle, two mysterious phantoms glided across the main section of the ruins. It was only then, that North Star finally noticed the two new arrivals.

"Firefly, wait..." She stopped struggling, even as the other mare continued pulling on her mane with her teeth. "Firefly, get off and take a look over there!"

"Huh? What are you-?" Even as the other Pegasus stopped, looking up at a most unusual sight. Before there very eyes, they both saw a pair of middle aged mares, one tan colored and one blue, who were trotting their way up the same path they had come in. The two other ponies seemed to pay no notice to Firefly and North Star, and with a probably good reason...

..._the two could see right though them_.

"North Star, are we...?" Firefly questioned, her face going pale. "Is- is that...?"

"blimey, I do believe it is, Firefly." The other mare said in disbelief, looking on as the two shades were talking to one another. "I believe we're are seeing the shadows of Rainbow Dash... and-" The pink mare gulped. "-and Daring Do."


	10. Chapter 10

_Intermission- Firefly gets Surprised_

For a break in the story's tension, I here present the mini story of Firefly's failed attempt to read Daring Do novel... with 'Surprising' results!

"Are you sure I'm gonna enjoy this book, Paradise?" Firefly asked, looking down at the copy of _Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone._ "I mean, reading's not exactly my thing, ya know!"

"Oh, I'm sure of it, Fly!" The white Pegasus with the palm tree cutie mark declared, pointing to all the books on the shelves of her library. "As much as you love adventures and all, I'm sure you'll love Daring Do's heroic exploits!"

"I dunno, most of the books I look usually got pictures in em'. Particularly pictures of stallions." Firefly told the Dram Castle librarian with a grin. "But since you're friends with Twilight and all, I'll take you're word for it!"

"Let me know how you enjoyed it!" Paradise replied, as the pink mare flapped her way out of the library. "See you later. Fly!"

Holding the book in her hooves, Firefly thought about wither she would really enjoy this story. She did like the adventure movies Megan always brought for them to watch, so maybe reading a story wouldn't be so bad?

"Heya Firefly!" A voice came out of nowhere, as a mass of white feathers and fur flapped right into her face. "Whatcha dooooin?"

"Eyah!" The mare shrieked, dropping the book in shock. Looking up, she saw the pony in front of her. "Blast it Surprise! You scared me half ta death!"

"Haha! You shoulda seen ya jump!" The Pegasus giggled and snorted. "The look on yer face... priceless!"

"Look, I really don't have time for yer craziness, ya lunatic!" The adventurous pony declared, zipping into her room. "I got this book I wanna read, and-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me Dream Valley's living mattress for stallions has taken up reading?" Surprise said in mock-Surprise. "This is the best joke you've ever told, Fly!"

"Look, just leave me alone, wilya?!" The mare snorted, slamming the door in her face.

_"So, you wanna be mean about it, huh?"_ The crazy Pegasus thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. _"Well then, time for a dose of good ol' Surprise randomness!"_

"Now, let's see what's in this book..." Sitting down on the bed, Firefly learned back and made herself comfortable. Cracking the book open, the mare was just about to start reading, when a knock came at the door.

"Grrrr, this had better be good." Firefly snarled, throwing the door open. "Alright, what is it?"

"Firefly, you know stuff about human earth music, right?" Surprise asked, standing outside the room while holding an old record. "Who put the bop in the bop shoo bop shoo bop?"

"What?! You interrupted me to ask about that?!" She slammed the door in her face again. "Why don't you go find a belfry to hang out with the other bats in?"

Trotting back over to the book, she opened the cover and started to read again. It was at that point the mare heard a hoof pounding on her window, and saw a familiar white Pegasus flapping around outside the window.

"Urgh, not you again!" She stormed over to the window. "What the flank do want Surprise?! I'm kinda trying to read here!"

"Umm, sorry to bug you again, but I kinda need your help." Surprise held up a screwdriver in her hoof. "See, a couple of bolts in my room needs tightening, and a whole buncha stallions in the castle told me you're really good at-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GET THE FLANK OUT OF HERE!?" Firefly yelled, slamming the window shut. "I'd like to do some reading, if you please!"

Storming back to the bed, the mare once again picked up the book, and tried one final time to read from it's pages. It was then she heard a loud *poof*, and suddenly the object of her annoyance was standing in front of her.

"Ahhhhh!" Firefly shrieked, nearly falling off her bed. "Surprise! How the flank did you get in here?!"

"I had a unicorn teleport me in!" The crazy mare replied with a grin. "Say, did you want to-"

"All right, that does it, I've had it!" She chucked the book against the wall, and collapsed on the bed in frustration. "I give up! Surprise, would you do me a favor, and take this book back to Paradise! I don't think I'll ever get to read it in peace?"

The mare stared at Firefly for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to read together." Surprise replied with a sigh. "I've heard a book is always better with a friend."

The other Pegasus looked at her in disbelief, before breaking out in a smile.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" She picked up the book with her wings, as Surprise sat down beside him. "We should take turns reading the chapters!"

And as the two ponies dove into the adventure, one new Daring Do fan was born.

And as I understand it, Surprise has been an avid reader ever since.


End file.
